detectivegrimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Grimoire: Secret of the Swamp
:For the titular character, see Detective Grimoire (character). :For the first installment of the series, see Detective Grimoire (game). ---- Detective Grimoire: Secret of the Swamp is an indie point-and-click mystery/adventure game and the second installment in the Detective Grimoire series. It was developed by SFB Games and published by Armor Games. It was first released on iOS platforms on January 2, 2014, with further releases on Android, PC, Mac, Linux and Steam by SFB Games. The game was well received for its mystery, animation, dialogue and protagonist. Summary Detective Grimoire: Secret of the Swamp sees the titular Detective Grimoire assigned to the murder of Richard Remington, the owner of a tourist attraction in a remote swamp. The murder was believed to have been committed by Boggy, a legendary beast who supposedly lives in the swamp. Gameplay The game puts players in the role of Grimoire. The player must go around speaking with witnesses, searching the environment for evidence, and solving puzzles that hinder their progress. At the end of the game, the player must use all the evidence and testimonies they've gathered to determine who the true culprit is. Characters *Detective Grimoire *Little Girl *Officer James *Sally Spears *Agent Folder *Mr. Harper *Echo Everstone *Lady Weybridge *Bobby Burle *Vincent Van De Peer *Boggy *Richard Remington Full Plot Richard Remington has been murdered. He was found outside his office in the tourist attraction he owned and founded - Boggy's Bog. According to the police all the clues point towards the culprit being the swamps legendary resident, Boggy, an amphibious swamp creature no one has actually seen in decades, if ever. The police have now called in Detective Grimoire to help solve the mystery and find the culprit. Doubtful as he is about Boggy's existence, Grimoire uncovers information not only concerning the murder, but also the nature of Boggy and Richard Remington's motivations for putting up a tourist attraction in the middle of a remote swamp. Development Detective Grimoire: Secret of the Swamp is a successor to the original Detective Grimoire flash game. The game was crowdfunded on Kickstarter in July 2012, raising $29,611 USD. Critical Reception The iOS version has a Metacritic score of 83% based on 8 critics. The PC version has a metacritic score of 68% based on 2 critics. 148apps wrote "Great voice-acting, interesting gameplay, and top-notch animations set Detective Grimoire apart from the masses in a fantastic crime-solving adventure". Gamezebo commented "From the moment you set foot on the docks, Boggy’s Bog is engrossing, its characters alive and endearing, and its mystery simple—yet inescapably intriguing". Gamer.nl said "Atmospheric images, a filmic soundtrack and very strong acting make Detective Grimoire an experience for everyone. The game offers original and varied puzzles, intuitive controls and a play style that forces to exploring its beautiful world. Enchanting, challenging and interesting to the very end". Adventure Gamers wrote "Detective Grimoire breathes some new life into the investigation/visual novel subgenre with its compelling setting, characters and humour, undermined only by puzzles that are nowhere as enjoyable as the rest of the game", while Hyper Magazine described it as "beautifully presented". Touch Arcade concluded "in this outing, however, Detective Grimoire is going to have to settle for being an enjoyable, though altogether too simple, ride", while AppStar said "though it's a little short and a tad buggy, Detective Grimoire is an entertaining mystery that is elevated by it entertaining art, writing, and voice acting". Pocker Gamer UK wrote "Detective Grimoire goes a long way towards involving you in a funny, wacky cartoon murder mystery. But the case is not quite as complex as you might hope", while Hardcore Gamer Magazine said "For a game like this to have this bad of a mystery at its core should be absolutely unforgivable, but it presents itself with such charm and style that I find myself willing to forgive quite a lot. Not quite that much, but a lot more than I’d expected". Gallery Promo= DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Logo.png|Logo DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Promo1.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Promo2.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Promo3.png DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Promo4.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Promo5@.jpg Detective_Grimoire_cover.jpg |-|In-Game= DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-TitleScreen.jpg|Title Screen DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen1.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen2.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen3.png DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen4.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen5.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen6.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen7.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen11.png DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen10.png DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen9.png DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Screen8.png Category:Games